


Safe haven

by lydiastxles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunk!Stydia, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiastxles/pseuds/lydiastxles
Summary: And just like that the atmosphere changed. As he looked into Lydia’s eyes, all he could see was the brightness that filled his heart with tenderness. Eight years later, her eyes still sparkled for him. Eight years later, his heart still raced in his chest just by her presence. Eight years later and both were still so much in love with each other.And they wouldn't have it any other way.





	Safe haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cave_canem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cave_canem/gifts).



> So, here I am trying to bring a little bit of joy before Teen Wolf murders us with the finale.  
> This is for Cath (@youaretoosmart), who is absolutely the sweetest person in the planet. Cath, I hope you know how much I admire you and your writing and I wanted to make something special to show how much I appreciate you. You're amazing, don't ever forget that!
> 
> A huge thanks to my beautiful wife Giulia (@lydias-martin) for being the best beta in the world and also to Farah (@slowburnotptrash) for helping me out, like always, on sorting out some parts and always cheering me up on my writing.
> 
> I hope you like this.

When Lydia Martin was 15 years old, she had mastered the ability of walking home in the middle of the night, drunk and, occasionally with a companion, without making any noise that could possibly wake either of her parents. And even then, when she was safe inside her bedroom, there was barely a sound coming from her mouth.

At the age of 26, she was having a hard time to even find the lock of her door. And that had absolutely nothing to do with her boyfriend’s mouth kissing every inch of her neck.

Nor the fact that she was the drunkest she had ever been in a while.

Scott’s graduation party was the biggest event the pack had thrown so far. Stiles made his personal mission to throw his best friend the best party ever and, with the help of his much more experienced in the subject Lydia Martin, his plan had succeeded flawlessly.

Without any surprise, everyone had come to celebrate with their beloved Alpha. Derek was more than happy, in his own way, to host it at his loft, and Isaac had flown from France to congratulate his friend. Not only every single person Scott had charmed had gone to his celebration, but some of his High School teachers had shown up as well. That was the first - and probably only - time Stiles saw Coach eyes teary. If there was someone who could've make him act like that, of course, it was Scott McCall.

Scott’s graduation party was the perfect excuse for the human part of the pack to get drunk. With all their jobs and lives of their own, alcohol was more than welcome to vanish their stress away. Which was why Lydia was one of the drunkest in the bunch, enjoying the presence of her friends who she hadn’t seen in awhile and forgetting about her worries for just one night.

Stiles wasn’t far behind. Although not as drunk as his girlfriend, no one thought it was a good idea for him to drive home in such condition, no matter how close he lived from Derek’s. So at the end of the night, the only option given to him was to Malia to drop him and Lydia off on her way home.

The thing about inebriated Lydia and Stiles is that when surrounded by friends, they were more like the happy/excited type of drunks. But when alone, all that turned them into slightly aroused drunks.

Which brought them to the open door situation.

“Having trouble, Martin?” Stiles’ voice was muffled but she could still catch a laugh on it.  She bit her lip, trying to focus on the lock as he moved to kiss her jaw.

When the key finally entered, it still took about twenty seconds for her to be aware of that. Lydia's mind was more focused on the way his kisses were warmer, how his body was almost covering hers up from behind since she had ditched the heels a long while ago, using one of Melissa's flip-flops instead, especially the way his fingers traced circles on her waist, giving her goosebumps.

"Got it!" She opened the door, pulling him inside gracefully and locking her lips with his. Neither the door slam nor the sound of her high heels falling from Stiles' hands was acknowledged by the pair, the only thing important at the moment was their mouths.  The taste of alcohol in his tongue was as strong as it was on hers, his hands as lustful as the groans on the end of her throat as they made their way to her former bedroom.

If Stiles' mouth weren’t so intoxicating, if Lydia was in her perfect sober mind, if neither of them was in such a rush to take their clothes off, they'd have remembered that in order to get to her room they'd have to walk up the much-forgotten stairs. But when Stiles tripped on the very first step, falling and bringing Lydia with him, it was too late to do anything about it.

Quiet reigned for about ten seconds before Lydia’s laugh broke the silence. It didn’t take long for him to join her, laughing with all his body and yet bringing her closer to him. But a sudden thought made him stop abruptly and cover his girlfriend’s mouth with his hand, looking to the top of the stairs wide-eyed.

“ _Y_ _our mom is asleep!_ ” He tried to whisper, but his voice came out louder than he planned. Lydia rolled her eyes and moved his hands out of her mouth.

“She’s out of town” She answered, getting closer and kissing him again. This time, their kiss was slower and deeper, giving her time to explore every inch of his much familiar mouth, and not long after, she started to feel the effects his lips had on hers. She was still amazed at how she could get lost in his kisses as if it was the first time tasting his mouth. But before it could happen, she pulled apart from him, receiving a loud groan in response.

“Lyds…” He pulled her closer, pouting. “It’s _so_ rude to stop a make-out session.”

“But I’m hungry!” Her hands rested on the back of his neck and she started to come closer to his face again, eyes not leaving his. But instead of a kiss, she bit his lower lip, pulling it slightly. He arched his eyebrows. “ _Food_ hungry.” With a quick peck, she stood up and grabbed his hand, helping him be on his feet as well. “C’mon.”

With the lights still off, it took more than it should for them to get to the kitchen, but neither bothered to turn them on, giggling every time they bumped into some furniture on their way. Gladly, the kitchen was slightly illuminated by the moonlight that filtered through the small kitchen window, making it easier to walk around the room.

In the morning, Lydia would smile against Stiles’ neck, because it had been years since the two of them acted like horny teenagers in the middle of the night. They had more liberty in the couple department since they moved away to and from college, but Lydia still remembered the month they had together before she drove him to DC. All the nights they used to sneak into each others’ house, the make-out sessions in the back of his jeep that always led to more than kissing, the numerous times Scott or any other pack member walked in on them having sex.

And here they were, eight years later, acting like they were eighteen years old all over again. The love they felt for each other was the most beautiful feeling they ever witnessed and there wasn’t a day when Lydia didn’t think about spending her entire life with him by her side. And she knew Stiles felt the same, just by the intensity of his gaze every time he told her he loved her.

Neither of them needed to be sober to know all that.

Stiles flinched when Lydia opened the fridge door and a bright yellow light invaded his sight. It seemed to have no effect on her, once she was already with her head inside of it looking for something to eat. Stiles looked around for a while before walking towards the small device in the corner of the kitchen, turning it up in a low volume, and letting the sweet melody fill the silence.

The song came like a whisper to their ears, so soft and delicate that neither of them spoke for a moment. He walked back to Lydia, who had found a cupcake and was concentrated on its frosting, and rested his hands on the back of her body, bringing her closer to his.

Her eyes moved from the cupcake to his face and her expression softened. He started to move their bodies to the beat of the song, barely moving his feet, swinging slowly.

“We didn’t have a slow dance this time.” He broke the silence.

“Kira forgot to put a slow song tonight.” She looked to the cupcake, licking the frosting. “I miss slow dancing with you.” She confessed in a whisper after a while, still without looking at him. “We don’t do that anymore.”

“Yeah, I guess we don’t.” They continue to move even after the song ended and another one, a little more upbeat, started to play. Stiles could see Lydia’s face more clearly now with the fridge door still open. She was still focused on eating the cupcake in her hand, but it’s still easy to read her expression. “Lyds… What’s wrong?”

“I don’t remember the last time we did this.” She admitted, guilty. “I probably won’t remember this one either, given how drunk I am.”

One of his hands left her waist and rested on her face, stroking his thumb slowly on her cheek. Lydia closed her eyes, amazed at how even a simple gesture like that made her heart skip a beat, even after all those years. Stiles placed his lips on her forehead for a moment before pulling away with a sad smile.

“The last time we danced was the day after my mom’s death anniversary, a couple of years ago.” She opened her eyes, locking it into his. “You put my parent’s wedding song and we danced for a while.”

“Your dad told me once she used to dance around with you before she got sick,” Lydia mumbled, biting her lip. “I thought it would be a nice gesture since you couldn’t visit her grave that year.”

“It was.” He reassured her, smiling slightly. “I promise we’ll do this more often. We’ll dance so much for now on that I’ll probably die when I'm ninety, in your arms in the middle of a song.”

Lydia laughed, biting her lower lip. “Oh, so we’re still going to be together when we’re ninety, huh?”

“Well, someone needs to take care of drunk Lydia.” He rolled his eyes with a smile. “I mean, imagine how it’ll be like during the next parties at Scott’s house? I can totally see you taking all the cupcakes of all dozen of his kids. I can’t let that happen.”

“What makes you think I’m going to do this?”

“You ate almost an entire cupcake without offering me a bite.” He grabbed it from her hands and took a bite. “Drunk Lydia is so rude and she doesn’t know how to _share_.”

“Oh yeah?” She took the cupcake from his hand and smashed it on his face, giggling. He stopped moving and glared at her, unable to keep a straight face. “How’s that for sharing?”

“You know, two can play this game, right?” Stiles whispered before bringing his face closer to hers and spreading it into hers, holding her waist firmly. They couldn’t hear the song anymore, the kitchen now filled with their laughter, only stopping after Stiles gazed into her eyes and leaned closer for a kiss.

And just like that, the atmosphere changed. As he looked into Lydia’s eyes, all he could see was the brightness that filled his heart with tenderness. Eight years later, her eyes still sparkled for him. Eight years later, his heart still raced in his chest just by her presence. Eight years later and both were still so much in love with each other.

And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Lydia?” He whispered against her lips. She hummed in the back of her throat, fingers stroking his neck, sending shivers through his whole body. And, for the first time in that night, Stiles felt that wasn’t a drop of alcohol in his system. “Marry me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So we all know this is totally going to happen and we'll get to see this on canon, right? Oh, cruel joke.  
> Thank you so much for reading this, I really hope you guys enjoyed and I'd love to hear what you thoughts are.  
> I'm @lydiastxles on tumblr, if any of you want to chat :)


End file.
